Amy's true obsesion
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Amy's obsessed with Sonic, She wants him, She wants his children, She loves him. But Sonic wants to know...why? Well some questions are better left unanswered
1. The secerts out

**Johnny: Hey everyone I uh have to tell you something uh I got in trouble… yeah apparently trying to strangle a certain HEDGEFOX in PUBLIC is considered animal cruelty… so uh Moonlights taking over and uh if you see me out doing community service, could you lend me a 100 bucks… please?**

Moonlight: and review cause this is my channel now son!

Mobotin, Mobotroblis, a pretty peaceful town in pretty cool state. It is the home of the famous Sonic Heroes and friends. Today is a pretty normal day, Knuckles the Echidna is watching the Master Emerald as always, Rouge the Bat is planning on stealing as always, and Amy Rose is chasing down Sonic T. Hedgehog. For years this has gone down ever since they met five years ago. Amy, 21, is obsessed with him, and he doesn't even know why. Sonic thought of all the reasons Amy would be obsessed with him. He thought it was cause of him being heroic so he became dark, nope. He thought it was because he's cute so he made himself ugly as hell, nope. He changed everything about himself and nope, nothing, nada, she still loves him too much. He wishes he knew why she likes him… well wish granted.

"Aww crud." Sonic said as he accidentally trapped himself in an ally.

"Sooooonic." Amy said behind him.

Sonic turned towards Amy and said, "Amy, you are a cool chick… but I'm not into you that way".

Amy just grabbed him and started to drag him before he pulled away and said "Amy why are you so obsessed with me?"

"WWhat?" Amy asked.

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" Sonic asked again.

"Cause… you're a hero." Amy answered.

"Bull crud." Sonic answered.

"Cause… you're handsome." Amy tried again.

"Amy, why are you so obsessed with me." Sonic said forcefully.

"Cause… cause…" She lowered her head and very quietly whispered, "because you reminded me of him."

"What, who" Sonic asked totally confused, he thought Amy was talking about Shadow considering they look exactly alike.

But Amy just took off running. For once Sonic was chasing her around but as soon as they left the alley, she was gone.

"God nam it" Sonic said and took off towards Tails house to see if he could help.

"Why did he have to ask?" Amy asked herself as she started to throw everything out of her closet looking for something.

AHA!" Amy smiled as she pulled what looked like a garage door opener. She pushed the blonde colored button and part of the wall on the other side of the closet opened and reveled a blue box.

She opened it and took one of the photos out and smiled as tears rained down on her face.

"Oh B. I wish you were here." She said hugging the photo and then she got angry and left the closet.

"Tails where are you?" Sonic said looking around for the tow tailed fox.

"Um, Sonic… HELP ME I'M UP HERE" Tails yelled from the ceiling.

"TAILS, how did you get up there?" Sonic asked.

"I was working on a zero gravity ray to increase the flight of the Gear and I accidentally shot myself and this beam I'm back against is the only thing that protects me from going up into space." Tails explained.

"Could you shoot me with that ray right there, a second blast will give me gravity." Tails pointed to the gun off the side of Sonic.

"Oh sure" and pointed at Tails.

"Now I just arrange myself so I don't fall to the- GGGGGRRROOOOUUUNNNDDDDDD" Tails screamed as he smacked against the ground.

"OW".

"Sorry, I need your help". Sonic said helping him up.

"Kind of busy here Sonic" Tails said working on his Gear.

"Amy is acting weird even for her".

"Annnd, that's my problem? You take care of her".

"Yeah, you do relies I still have the ray and even if you hang on to the beam, I still can send your stuff flying to space, right?" Sonic threatened Tails.

"You suck, you know that?" Tails told Sonic as he dragged him to Amy's house.

"Whatever" Sonic said as he started digging in Amy's rocks.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked trying to escape Sonics leash he put on Tails after he tried to run.

"I left a key to her door so I can… break in" Sonic confessed.

"And you're the one being stalked?" Tails said sarcastically.

"Found it" Sonic said pulling out a really dirty key.

They walked in and saw the whole place torn to shreds, photos of Sonic was rip to shreds; the Sonic wallpaper was torn down, basically everything Sonic was destroyed.

"Maybe we should leave" Sonic terrified but was pushed and dragged upstairs by Tails

"Let's go tough guy" Tails sighed.

Amy listened on her bed as Sonic and Tails knocked on her door.

"Amy, open up please I know your there" Sonic said trying to open the door.

Amy sighed got up still clutching the photo and box in her arms.

She opened the door and said "go away" and was about to shut the door when Sonic put his foot through and walked in with Tails behind him.

"We need to talk" Sonic walking Amy over to her bed.

"What's there to talk about" Amy sighed sitting down on her bed away from Sonic.

"Well, why did you run?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Amy said clutching the box tighter.

"Amy, you said I remind you of someone, who?"

Amy handed the picture to Sonic and Tails.

"He's who" Amy said.

The picture was of here wearing a lot longer of her normal dress the she wears, her quills looked lot like Sonics, and she was kissing a 16 year old kid with blonde spiked messy hair, wearing a dark blue tux, and was-

"A HUMAN, you were on earth before?" Tails said totally shocked while Sonic just sat there staring.

"That's because I'm actually a… earthling"

**Johnny: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN**

Moonlight: WHAT HOW ARE YOU BACK YOUR ON PROBATION AND I HAVE A RESTRANING ORDER AGAINST YOU, where's my body guard JAKE, JJJAAAKKKEEE?

Johnny: oh Jake's… on a trip. (Image of a super buff guy striped to his underwear tied to a train screaming at the top of his lungs)

Moonlight: Send reviews…AND HHHEEEELLLLLPPPPP.

Johnny: GET BACK HERE YOU A-HOLE.


	2. The Story begins

**Moonlight: So I finally got rid of Johnny… without killing him. Yeah murder by anthro is not good on-**

Bobby: don't tell them where we truly are (turns to you guys) we are from Vancouver, Washington.

Moonlight: That's the story he's sticking with but we are truly from Mob-mhhhamha (mouth tapes shut by Bobby)

Bobby: Review… or he dies

After hearing this; Sonic jumped up and said "What?"

Amy just kept her head down; she had kept this a secret ever since they met Five years ago.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"MAHAHAHAHAHA" the evil Dr. Robotnick said as he carried his catch in a super titanium cage. He had thought he caught Sonic the Hedgehog, he thought wrong. He got back to his base, a big giant place in the shape of his misshapen head, from Green hill and opened his cage.

The look on his face when he saw that in side was a pink hedgehog instead of a blue one: priceless.

"WHAT YOU'RE NOT SONIC" Robotnick yelled at the scared as hell 16 year old Amy rose curled in the corner.

"I guess I could use you to lure him here" Robotnick sighed grabbing the now screaming Amy rose.

"NOOO, LET GO OF ME. HHHEEELLLPPPP" Amy rose cried. She was a lot brighter pink then before with a Green shirt, Orange frilly skirt, White gloves, a Red headband, and blue sneakers with orange shoelaces and white tips and soles. She had small curly bangs in the front of her headband and straight back quills kind of like Sonics' head quills before the new ones grew in.

Sonic saw Robotnick capture someone who look a little like him and took off running in the direction Robotnick took off towards. He took out any robots in his path before finding the room Robotnick was in. Sonic watched as he threw Amy in a sort of titanium jail cell. He then saw the hedgehog looking for something.

"Time to Juice and J-" Sonic started to say when there was a loud crash inside. Sonic look down to see Amy wield a large hammer that was bigger than Robotnick himself, if that was even possible, and smashed through the jail cell right towards Robotnick before he summed a bunch of robots to take her out.

"I was going to keep you alive" Robotnick said as he inched closer towards Amy. "But you seem more the Robotic type" and the robots dragged her over to Robotizer. But before he could, Sonic came and spin dashed in destroying all the robots, guns, Robotizer, and anything he deemed destroying before juicing out of there.

"CURSE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" Robotnick cried out before his lab exploded.

As Sonic stopped right where Amy was originally abducted he looked back at the destroyed base while Amy looked at Sonic.

"He-he saved me… just like Booster" Amy said to herself, but Sonic heard her and turned around.

"Hi, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic said pointing at himself.

"I-I-I am Amy rose" Amy said getting up.

"Cool, here let me give you a lift" Sonic said and before Amy could say anything, he grabbed her, put her on her back, and took off.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Amy smiled as she remembered that day as a great day, and the worst day.

He looked up at the still shocked guys and decided it was time they knew the truth.

"You see I wasn't originally like this, I was a regular hedgehog before. But I was used for cosmetic testing, which explains the color, I can't get rid of it what so ever, anyway cause of animal rights all the animals were set free, but these two scientist picked me for some new test they were working…" Amy started.

**Moonlight: Wow this is getting good, I'm better then Johnny**

**Bobby: You? I'm the one doing all the work. You're just getting me drinks and stuff**

**Moonlight: yeah but I put the genius in it**

**Bobby: how?**

**Moonlight: I spat in your monster**

**Bobby: spits the drink in Moonlight's face**


	3. Rosy the rascal

**Prison guard: (kicks Johnny out of prison) AND DON'T COME BACK**

**Johnny: (as he lands on the pavement) YES I'M FREE**

**Moonlight: (riding shotgun as Bobby pulls up with Sarah, Logan, Jacob, and Frisco in the back of a convertible Mercedes Benz) Yeah, free to get back in the cell of your office and finish this story**

**Bobby: and to fix the chaos he started**

**Sarah: actually, you started it**

**Bobby: NA uh**

**Logan: YA uh**

**Bobby: NA uh**

**Jacob: YA uh**

**Bobby: NA UH**

**Frisco: YA UH**

**Johnny: (Trying to break IN to jail)**

**(Narration, **everything else**)**

**The two Scientist's names were Francisco Aguirre and Michal Moreno; they took me to someplace called GeneCOM.**

A chubby kind of short guy with a full Abe beard and mustache combo, Dark tan skin, Japanese face, and was wearing a long lab coat. Right beside him holding the cage with a pink scurrying hedgehog was a tall, pale German dude with a Will Smith flat-top, big geeky 60's glasses, and a Stewie Griffin "OBEY" t-shirt under his lab coat. They walked into a large circular room with a balcony and stairs leading down to the bottom floor where they were at.

"Is she ready to go?" The chubby one said, his name tag read 'Francisco'.

"As ready as she'll ever be" said the tall one as he struggled to put the hedgehog in the restraint, his name tag read 'Michal'.

"Well, let's do this" Francisco said pulling a large syringe, making the hedgehog freak out.

Meanwhile a bus was pulling up inside, dozens of students were piling up excited to go, except one. He was a blonde, moppy haired kid with deep sea blue eyes, a mischievous smile that could go totally angel-like in a heart-beat, wearing a orange shirt a couple of black stripes on the right sleeve that says "Life is a Rave, AIDs is everyone", blue cameos, and white converses. Next to him was the smartest loser in the school, also the blonde's best friend. The smart kid had a Black buzz cut, very squinty brown eyes, scarred up peach skin from stuff blowing up in his face, he was wearing a white Polo-shirt, blue skinny's, black boots, and brown, no-back, fingerless gloves. They been best friends since they met, they are only a year apart; the blonde is 8 and the smart one is 7, they both are complete opposites; the blonde loves to cause trouble and having an adventure, the smart one is always being bullied and is sometimes used as an alibi for the blonde.

"Hey Bobby, you excited?" The Smart one said.

"Yeah… I can't wait to screw around with the chemicals" the blonde, A.K.A Bobby Booster said, His friend just facepalmed. The teacher lined them up and everyone started to explore the lab. Before they followed their guide, the teacher pulled the two friends aside and said "Mr. Booster, Mr. Wookem I want you both to behave yourselves… if something happens that's not supposed to your both in trouble"

"Oh yes Mrs. Barn, I will behave myself like always" Bobby said giving her his best angel-like look ever, while his best friend, Jacob Wookem, just facepalmed. They continued to follow their guide when they came past a hallway. Bobby listened and something down it.

"Hey you hear that? Let's check it out" Bobby, without waiting for a response, pulled Jacob down the hallway until they came into the circular room.

**I watched as they injected me with the serum filled with a combination of Human D.N.A and some kind of fluid that was supposed to help bind the two D.N.A's together and turn me from an average hedgehog into a human being.  
**  
"Make sure the machine injects it slowly, if we rush it in the transformation might come looking like a shredded up Frankenstein" Francisco said as Michal placed the syringe in the pedestal. He turned the knob so the machine would inject slowly and flipped the on switch. The platform moved and injected it in to the hedgehog, it cried out in pain as it was injected.

"Those rat-bastards, I'm going to kill them" Bobby growled, he loved animals and hated to see one in such pain. In fact it was because of him that a cosmetic animal testing facility was shut down.

"Well what can we do? I mean it's not like we can go over there, trick them into a closet, lock them in, and escape with the hedgehog, Right?" Jacob said, instantly regretting saying anything after seeing Bobby's face as he came up with a great plan to do just that.

"So… what are you doing his weekend" Michal said trying to past the time.

All of a sudden they saw Jacob walk up to them saying "Please help me". He had fake tears running down his face, yet he still looked totally sincere.

"Hey, it's ok. What's wrong?" Michal asked.

"I am on this field trip with my teacher and I went to the bathroom, when I came out I lost them. PLEASE you have to help me" he pulled them down the way a little ways and saw Bobby smile at them.

"And I thought scientists are smart" He said out loud making the scientist turn towards them and saw their project. Bobby had took two propane tanks and tie them together, then placed them on two roller chairs, in front was a claw Bobby took from a lab down the hall. The plan was Bobby turns on the tanks and ignites them, they fly down towards the scientist, the claw would react to them and close tight, and then they would grab the hedgehog and escape as normally as possibly.

"What the-"Michal started to say as Bobby lit a match by the open gas and-WHOOSH- the tanks flew by at immense speeds, almost nabbing Jacob in the process. The scientist were grabbed and pushed into a closet.

"WOW, your plan actually worked" Jacob said.

"Was there every any doubt?" Bobby asked smirking. He walked over to the table and unhooked the hedgehog from the half empty syringe and restraints.

"YES, THERE WAS A LOT OF DOUBT. I mean come on" Jacob said, checking the computers.

"Whatever Jake" Bobby said, using his nickname he gave him.

**I watched as Bobby turned to me and said 'it's ok; I'm not going to hurt you'.**

Bobby turned his head as the scientists were almost free, somehow, from the claw. He turned back and said "I know you can't understand me, but I'm going to get you away from here". The hedgehog looked at him and she understood that he wasn't going to hurt him. She jumped into his arms as he, carefully, placed her in his backpack.

"Come on, Braniac. Let's go" Bobby said dragging Jacob away from the screen. As they started to climb the stairs the closet busts open and the scientist look pissed off at Bobby and Jacob.

"Get back here you two" Francisco said chasing them up the stairs. As soon as Bobby hit the last step Francisco grabbed his leg making him drop his backpack and the hedgehog fell out.

"YOU STOLE OUR TEST SUBJECT" Francisco said trying to pull him towards him.

**I watched Bobby get dragged by Francisco, so I helped.  
**  
The hedgehog scurried over under Francisco and shot some quills at his crotch.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW" Francisco screamed tumbling over on top of Michal. Bobby scooped up the hedgehog and took off. They went back the way they came and saw the bus loading. They got on board and acted like nothing happened. As they pulled away they saw the scientists running out.

After school Bobby and Jacob took the hedgehog out of Bobby's backpack to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"It's just a mark Bobby, don't freak out" Jacob said trying to keep his friend from killing those scientists. In-between her ears, just a little down were a small hole.

"Fine, I won't kill them… I'll torture them instead and if they try to call the police or escape, then I'll kill them" Bobby said as mischievous and scary as possible. He turned and walked back over to look at the hedgehog again.

"What are you going to call her?" Jacob asked a little creaped out at the way they kept staring at each other.

"… Rosy" Bobby said after awhile "Rosy the rascal".

"Why that?" Jacob said, and as to answer it Rosy pulled out Jacob's wallet and started chewing on a twenty.

"Hey give that back" Jacob cried as he started to play tug of war with twenty dollars.

"That's why" Bobby said smiling.

**Moonlight: Wow, just Wow**

**Sarah: I know right and there real**

**Moonlight: Impossible**

**Sarah: Yep, want to feel?**

**Moonlight: HECK YEAH**

**Johnny: (Busting into the room) WHAT THE (CENSERED) IS GOING ON HERE**

**Moonlight: (Stopped rubbing the real Electro lamps) Dude knock first**

**Sarah: yeah I was just showing him my new lamps**


	4. Rosy's new outfit

**Johnny: I F(CENSERED)G HATE MY LIFE**

**Moonlight: don't mind him he's just pissed off because he got dumped**

**Sarah: come on dude, it's been over a week.**

**Johnny: (crying) I miss her so much**

**Moonlight: I am going to regret this, if you're single, or just a girl period. Would you want to date this loveable sonic nerd**

**Sarah: (Johnny crying in her shoulders) Come on due stop crying**

**Johnny: (lifting head up) I'm not crying... I can smell the skunk spray on you**

**Moonlight: oh he's dead now**

**It has been three years since Bobby saved me from Geneco, we became best friends. But for some reason I felt weird, like there was something changing inside of me... Well I was right**

Rosy and Bobby was sitting at home, Bobby was now 11 and according to a vet, so was Rosy. Jacob was playing Bobby's new GameCube. Jacob was wearing a white shirt that said "I'm a nerd... Not a dork; see the difference?" blue short's, and his favorite blue sneaks. Bobby was wearing a green, black, and white striped polo shirt, red basketball shorts, and purple socks.

"Why are you wearing purple socks" Jacob asked after finally dying. They were playing Smash brother Mêlée; Bobby was whipping his butt as Link.

"I have no idea" Bobby admitted. He turned to Rosy how was curled up in a little ball next to Bobby, she really liked him... Jacob not so much.

"She is evil; she pricked me too many times with her quills" Jacob whined.

"Whatever, want a rematch?" Bobby asked, knowing Jacob will say yes.

"You're on." so they played for about an hour or more, they don't remember. They kept throwing insults at each other, Jacob was Kirby and Bobby was Link. After about a vicious neck to neck battle, Bobby won. He jumped up and started dancing around a really stupid 'I won you lost' dance.

"I own you, loser" Bobby said laughing, and then they heard a squeaky female voice call out.

"Loser" it said. It really creapped Jacob out.

"What was that" he said. Bobby just shrugged and looked down and saw Rosy pointing at Jacob while standing on her hind legs. She turned towards Bobby and said "Loser".

"Wow" Bobby said smiling. Jacob turned and saw Rosy.

"Yeah it's a standing hedgehog, so?" Jacob said and then Rosy said " Jacob, loser". Jacob just looked pissed

" she called me a-" then realized what she just did.

"I wonder how she was able to do that" Bobby said, totally confused.

"I might know, but I have to go home to be sure" Jacob said and took off. Bobby turned back towards Rosy and sat next her.

"What am I" He asked her. She thought for a second before saying "Awesome" then curled up in his lap.

**It turned out, according to Jacob who I thought was jealous of me, that because I was injected with half of the serum, I can only change half way. I and Bobby didn't know what that met until a couple months later**

"MOM I'M HOME" Bobby yelled, but there was no reply. "Oh well" Bobby just shrugged and rushed up stairs. He and Jacob had been teaching Rosy to talk, and she learned fast. Bobby called out Rosie's name but just as he was about to enter, Rosy called out from behind it.

"Don't come in" Rosy said. Bobby was curious, what was wrong with Rosy?

"Rosy, what's wrong?" Bobby asked. He heard Rosy sigh from behind the door.

"Promise you won't freak?"

"Tot's, just let me in" then the door clicked and Bobby walked in, he was afraid that something happened to his room but it was still good, messy, but good. "Rosy where are you?" Then he heard Rosie's voice behind him.

"Here". Bobby turned and saw his sheet up in the air held by someone, it slowly lowered until a pink hedgehog's face appeared, she didn't have a muzzle but you can still see the hedgie fangs, she had ton's of quills running down her back, and her eyes were a extreme bright green. "Hey Bobby" she just waved.

"Rosy? Is that really you?" Bobby asked, his cheeks got kind of red just by staring at her. Rosy just nodded, "why are you we-" Bobby started before he realized why. "Oh, I have an idea" and ran out into the hall. He got a steep ladder and opened a slot on the ceiling, he pulled out a box marked 'Barbra's stuff'. He came into the room and set it down next to Rosy. "Here there should be something that should fit you in here"

"Who's Barbra?" Rosy asked looking at the name on the side of the box.

"Oh well… uh that's…me" Bobby said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. Rosy looked at him for a second and started laughing; she had a hard time holding the sheet cause of how hard she was laughing.

"What?" she asked after she was able to breathe again. Bobby just sighed, "You see my parents had a sonogram to discover what I was. Unfortunately they got a pretty lousy doctor; he didn't checked good enough and determined that I was a girl. My parents, they over preparers they were, started buying girl clothes all the up until I was to be sixteen. When I was born, the doctor told them I was a boy and well they weren't prepared for that. They even picked out a name for me, Barbra Booster" Bobby explained, Rosy just laughed some more while Bobby just pushed her.

"Get dressed" He said walking out. A little while later Rosy came out wearing a Green shirt, Orange frilly skirt, White gloves, and blue sneakers with orange shoelaces and white tips and soles. "Well how do I look?" She asked. Bobby just couldn't stop staring at her.

"Beautiful, but isn't a little tight? You know cause of your tail and quills" Bobby asked. Rosy just shook her head.

"I just cut the back open and put a little hole at the bottom. Easy peasy" She said smiling happily. Then she looked at him as he thought for a second. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"How are we going to explain this to my parents?" he answered smirking.

**Johnny: I'm going to kill you**

**Moonlight: what you were depressed. Besides this was Bobby's idea**

**Bobby: WHAT, don't put this on me. It was obviously Sarah's idea**

**Sarah: no, this is Jacob's fault**

**Jacob: no it was fault (Points at nothing) damn**


	5. more secrets reveled

**Johnny: sorry for the long wait, I've been working on some other stuff**

Moonlight: and by 'other stuff' he means playing video games online

Johnny: WHAT, Wizard 101 got to me. And Roblox, World of Warcraft, Minecraft, legend of Zelda: Hyrule world, and the webcomic; Housepets

Bobby: (After Zach looks at his feet) Karishad: Say, your pretty light on your feet

Johnny: (after Grape said that she doesn't have to hide her femininity) Peanut: YOU'RE A GIRL

Moonlight: GOD HELP ME I'M SURRONDED BY MORONS. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Bobby's parents took the news… well hard. But after they were back to normal they accepted me into the family, they even decided to teach me. But after four years Jacob a way to bring me out in public eye

"I don't have a name for it yet, but this baby will make you look entirely human" Jacob said handing Rosy a red headband. Rosy was now fifteen; she was wearing a pair of blue skinny's, a gray shirt with black sleeves and a black emoticon. She was also wearing no shoes but a pair of Black sneakers with on the front and sides and green shoelaces. Her quills had shrunk until they were very short and was pulled straight back, she grew out her fur on top of her head until it was looked short with a couple strands on both sides running down until it almost touched her shoulder with a lot of strand s in the front hanging down. Her ears had grown pretty big, and she was covered in pink fur accepted inside her ear and her muzzle, they were peach colored. Bobby had grown too along with Jacob; Bobby was fifteen and a half, while Jacob was fourteen. Bobby, who was over by the T.V, he was wearing a dark yellowish-green shirt that said "I'm Multitalented, I can talk and annoy you at the SAME TIME", blue faded baggy skater jeans with holes on the knees and was flared on the bottom, a green Element hat, and red Converse high tops with black laces. Jacob was wearing a blue and white large-striped polo shirt, blue jeans, black and brown Vans, and a large white lab coat. Rosy took it and examined it, "it's just a normal headband" she said.

Jacob face palmed while Bobby just laughed. "It's designed to morph your body to Human statue; the headband look was to allow discretion so no one would know it's true programming". He then took it and placed it on her head. The moment it was on, Rosy's hedgehog face disappeared and was replaced with a bright peach-pink human face, her ears shrunk, and moved into place, her tail disappeared and so did her quills, she had transformed into a human version of herself. Bobby was the most shocked, he almost choked on some Popcorn from the shock.

"OMG, Rosy you look… so… so… Beautiful" Bobby said, Rosy just smiled and checked herself out in the mirror.

"I do, don't I?" Rosy said, and then she looked disappointed. Bobby walked over and asked "what's wrong?"

Rosy turned and said "I need clothes that don't have holes in the back". Bobby just laughed, and Jacob and Rosy.

**The next day Bobby's parents were able to enroll me into Bobby's high school. It was pretty big, but Bobby helped me out. Also it turned out that Jacob had a secret from both me and Bobby, he had a girlfriend.**

"SOOOOOO, who's the lucky lady" Rosy asked smiling. She, Bobby, and Jacob were sitting down at their bench table they kind of reserved and they just kind of he had a girlfriend; his ringtone was 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne for his girlfriend when she called. They also had two problems with the whole 'Rosy the human' thing; one was the fact that the headband wouldn't stay on; it would pop off at random times and make Rosy a hedgehog again. But they eventually got it figured out by putting weight on the headband, they just added bangs and the headband was able to stay put. The second problem they had was the name; she couldn't be called Rosy the rascal as her real name people would think she's crazy. So they came up with a new name, unfortunately it took a lot of trial and error. They came up with the name eventually when a friend of Jacob's girlfriend came and asked if she was here, her name was Amelia Flowers. After she left Bobby got an idea, he then told Rosy her new name which was Amy Rose.

"I don't feel at liberty to tell you that" was Jacob's response, but Bobby wasn't going to take no for answer.

"Come on, were best buds. How can you not tell me the name of your girlfriend?" Bobby asked kind of hurt.

"Oh, fine. But remember, you pried it out of me" Jacob sighed and leaned in. Bobby and 'Amy' did the same thing.

"It's… Lexi Kingston" then there was silence, for about three seconds. The Bobby and Amy started busting up laughing; so hard Amy's headband almost fell off and Bobby fell off the chair and landed on the floor, hard.

Jacob got up and left muttering to himself, "You guys are the reason I take therapy". After they stop laughing, Bobby looked over and saw the hottest girl in all of the school, Kamilla Wright. Bobby started to drool a little bit

"Close your mouth before a flying dildo goes in" Amy said punching Bobby on the arm hard.

"Ow, that hurt" Bobby said grabbing his arm. She just smirked and drank her soda. Bobby continued watching Kamilla until she was out of sight, then he turned and said, "Do you think I have a chance with Kamilla?"

Amy just choked on her soda. "WHAT, NO WAY."

"What, why not?"

"Because, you're a poor, wimpy, loser who somehow is best friends with a talking, anthromorphic hedgehog". Bobby just stood up and left, Amy just threw her food in the trash and took off in the other direction. But before long, she sat up against the poles under the bleachers and started crying.

"I wish you would understand my true meaning behind these words Bobby" Amy cried to her self.

**You see the real reason I said that was I started to have feelings for Bobby**

Johnny: I'm board

Moonlight: then put this on the site

Johnny: … oh yeah


	6. The Big Night almost

**Johnny: Well, this has been taking awhile, but here it is finally. Enjoy.**

**Bobby: He doesn't own Amy… Just the outfit that he gave her which he demands back.**

**Amy: but I like it too much.**

**I tried to forget about what happened, but Bobby wouldn't let me. He just kept demanding me to give him an answer, and I just kept trying to avoid him.**

"I don't know what to do man, she just keep running away from me. I can't get an answer from her, and every time I find her she somehow escapes from me again. So what do you think I have to do" Bobby kept pacing back and forth in his room while Jacob was thinking about his problem.

"Well, the only thing I have to say is… do you like her?" Jacob asked. Bobby stopped and looked at him like that was a stupid question.

"Of course, she's my best friend next to you. Why wouldn't I-." Jacob stood up and interrupted him and asked again.

"Let me rephrase, do you love her?" Jacob asked looking deep into his eyes. Bobby thought about it and he looked back at his life. She was always there for him, she was a lot of fun, and she did help him get in to trouble a lot. He then realized, deep down inside, he truly loved her.

"Wow, I didn't think I would. I mean, you know me. I don't usually fall for that kind of thing. But what does this have to do with me and Rosy?" Bobby asked Jacob as he sat down on the bed.

"Easy, I can tell, because of your fight with her that she must feel something to." Jacob said all smug like he is the new love Guru.

**I started feeling bad for leaving Bobby, so I figured he deserved some kind of explanation. So I took a deep breath and got ready.**

Rosy walked up to the front door of Bobby's house. She was still shaking because she was afraid of his reaction. But she figured that it would be ok, because they were best friends. She rung the doorbell and got ready.

The door opened and standing in front of Rosy was Bobby, he was looking very different than usual. For starters, he was wearing a black tux jacket over his "I'm Multitalented" shirt. Next, he was wearing a red and black striped tie and black jeans. He also had on black boots and in his hand was a rose.

"Wh-what?" Rosy asked totally confused. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Ro-ro-ro" suddenly Jacob came up behind him and smacked him really hard and turned towards Rosy.

"I know you're confused about him, so let me explain. I had a talk with the idiot with feelings and I found out he apparently is in Love with you. Now I don't understand it, really I just don't care, but I could tell you are in love with him. So I'm going to say this for him; Rosy the Rascal, will you go to Prom with this freaky loser?" Jacob said pointing at Bobby as he just glared at him.

Rosy was over-joyed on the inside, but looked totally shocked on the inside. Bobby just looked scared and handed her the rose and she smiled and leapt into his arms and they just stayed on the ground doing nothing but making out. Jacob left feeling more than satisfied, and then he remembered something elsed that is going to screw this all up.

Earlier today, after Bobby and Rosy had their fight, Bobby stormed away and accidently bumped into Kamyllia's boyfriend, Anthony Richie, making him spill his food on to him.

"Aww, Crap." Was all Bobby said as the two ton Football player stood up and just glared at him.

"You little turd, you ruined my new shoes. Now I'm going to ruin your fast." He said as he picked Bobby up by his shirt and got ready to punch him. Bobby was about to close his eyes, when he saw where his leg was; right in front of his crotch. Bobby took a deep breath and with all of his might, which wasn't a lot, kicked Anthony where it hurts most. Anthony dropped to the ground and Bobby kicked him again. After he was sent to the principal's office, Kamyllia came up to him and asked if he was going to Prom. Jacob knew this because he was there when it happened, but Rosy didn't know.

"Aww man. If she finds out she will kill Bobby." Jacob told himself, then he sighed and walked back in as he saw Rosy and Bobby wrapped around each other in love.

"Hey, what are we going to do about Kamyllia?" was all Jacob had to said to screw up this whole thing. Rosy jumped up and looked at Bobby a little shocked.

"Wait what? What is he talking about?" Rosy asked Bobby as he faced palmed.

"Aww crud, listen; after our fight, I run into Kamyllia's Boyfriend. After I nutted him, Kamyllia asked me to Prom. And I said yes, I'm sorry I'll break up with her right away." Bobby gulped.

"Damn right you are, I got to go tell Lexi he news. Don't come near me until she's gone." Rosy said as she left. Bobby glared at Jacob and said, "You jerk, why would you say anything."

**Jacob: Finally, sorry this chapter sucked. But Johnny's been goin all ove the place.**

**Johnny: shut up. Don't own. Don't sue. Don't Flame, or be mean in the reviews.**


End file.
